


Together Again

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reunion, advanceshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: Ash and May have an emotional reunion when May comes to Sinnoh for the Wallace Cup.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These Wallace Cup episodes are great for both of my ships (Ash/May and Dawn/Zoey) so I'll be churning out a ton of fics. Enjoy.

“Hiya!”

Ash’s heart stopped. He would recognize that voice anywhere. She was here.

He ran as fast as he could to the dock. Brock, Dawn, and Pikachu ran after him. May was here.

As soon as May stepped on land, Ash tackled her in his embrace.

“I can't believe you're here,” he said.

“I couldn't pass up the Wallace Cup, especially since it was in Sinnoh.” May hugged him back just as tight.

“I love you,” Ash whispered.

“I love you too. I'm so happy to see you again.”

Dawn watched in awe while Brock and Pikachu observed in understanding.

Ash took May’s hand and walked her over to the gang.

“Dawn, this is my girlfriend, May. She's a coordinator from Hoenn.”

“Nice to meet you,” Dawn said. “I'm a coordinator, too.”

May nodded. “Likewise. It's good to see you, Brock and Pikachu. I'm here for the Wallace Cup.”

“Just the Wallace Cup?” Brock teased her.

She laughed. “You know I could never pass up an opportunity to see Ash.” May leaned over to kiss Ash for the first time in months. The two felt at peace for the first time since the Battle Frontier.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
